Overwatch Summer
by Phoenix Shinobi
Summary: Explore the start of a summer vacation with Angela Ziegler, Jack Morrison, and brief mentioning of Roy/Riza from FMA. Summer gift for my readers and followers.


Angela Ziegler was a busy woman, and as an Overwatch agent, she hardly had any free time. As a medical doctor, she was constantly researching new treatments, treating others, or was in the field. Now that Talon had been eliminated, and bonds had been mended with former Armestris soldiers, she could relax, somewhat at least.

"Dr. Ziegler, do you have a moment?" Winston asked as he made his way into her work area and stopped in front of her desk.

"Of course. What can I assist you with?" she asked him, and she finished signing her paper, and looked up at Winston.

"Due to the recent successes, and the defeat of Talon, I've ordered you to take a week off. You'll be staying at a beach resort in Numbai" Winston said proudly.

"A week off? Am I the only one?" she asked him in a curious tone.

"All agents of Overwatch and the former military personnel we've been working with will be attending the vacation. This will be including Sombra, Gabriel, and Amelie, the ex-Talon agents. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and the others will be attending as well. You, I, and the rest of the agents know that the ex-Talon agents have changed. Yours bags have all been packed, and you'll leave within the hour" Winston responded to her, then turned to make his way out the door.

"Thank you" she told him as he left the door and she heard a polite response from him.

Millions of thoughts were running through the Swedish doctor's mind as she lifted the latch on her seatbelt and unhooked it. The long flight had left her cramped, and she wasn't thinking as she stretched her arms above her head, and accidently hit Jack in the face.

"Sorry Jack…" she apologized, and looked at him for a brief second before turning away to walk down the aisle.

"It's alright Ange…" he responded as she stepped off the plane.

Baggage retrieval was not much fun, with Tracer zipping around and purposely misplacing bags in order to get a rise out of the other agents. Angela found herself relieved when they arrived at the hotel, looking forward to unpacking.

"Hey Ange, we've got the spa room booked. Couple of the gents are joining us. Figured you'd have fun, maybe get to know Morrison a little more, hm?" Tracer teased the doctor, then laughed when her face faintly flushed pink.

"Lena, I'm 28 years old, and I'm too old to date anyone" she responded, and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, before walking back to her side of the room and looking through her swimsuits.

"This one luv! It'll make you look drop-dead gorgeous" Tracer said, and she threw a two-piece bikini at her friend.

"Riza, you holding up alright? You know Roy is joining us dontcha?" Tracer called out to the quiet blonde, who nodded as she stepped into view, having changed out of her plane clothes and into a tank top and jean shorts.

"I'm alright, I'm ready to go when you two are" she responded then turned to look at Angela, who during the conversation had also changed.

"Great! Since the three of us are ready, let's go join the others!" Lena replied gleefully, then exited the room, locking it when she saw that Angela and Riza had left the room.

Within moments, the ladies found themselves in the female restrooms, and had left their clothes in a locker room. Angela and Riza had towels wrapped around their bodies, and nobody had seen their swimsuits. They exited the room, and made their way to the private spa room, seeing the other agents inside, laughing and drinking with each other. Angela's eyes scanned around the room, and found Morrison within moments.

"Man up and talk to him" Riza found herself telling Angela, and she looked at the doctor and saw she was nervous.

"Sounds strange, as a doctor that saves lives. That I'm nervous to talk to a man" she said sighed, before placing a hand on the door and pushing inside.

"Hi everyone!" Tracer greeted them gleefully, and she removed her towel, ignoring the look from a certain cowboy, as she made her way into the hot tub, and sat beside him.

"Riza, care to join all of us? Angela, Jack was just talking about you!" Roy Mustang called cheerfully, and handed Riza a beer as she stepped into the tub and sat by Roy.

"I'll take it from here…" Jack said, and he looked at Angela.

"Oops, this towel, I need to remove it" Angela said. With a fluid motion, she took the towel off and tossed it on a chair, ignoring Jack's staring.

"What? You haven't seen a bikini before? Do you like it?" she asked and smirked at Jack, noticing his staring.

"Um… Yes, I mean I love it…" he said, and immediately went quiet, realizing he'd been caught staring.

"Well, I see what you did there. Come, let us enjoy the company of eachother, and the company of our friends" she said and she relaced against him in the hot water, leaning her head against his shoulder.


End file.
